Death Takes A Sister
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Stykes Feet Under is the epsiode that this story is based on. Piper leads Paige through the death voteax to the other side. Now Piper and Phoebe must mourn their sister and deal with the fact that Piper was the one who guided Paige in her death walk.
1. Summary

**Title:** _Death takes a sister_

**Summary:** _Based on the episode "Styx Feet Under". Piper is the Angel of Death and Paige does die. Phoebe loses her youngest sister but gains her power back. She is unable to trade Paige's soul for Kevin. The Angel of Death takes BOTH. Piper leads Paige in mists to the other side. Where Patty, Penny and Prue were waiting for Paige with smiles on their faces. During that exact time Piper is back in her body in the morgue and finds Agent Kyle Body._

_Piper and Phoebe mourn Paige. Phoebe is still hurt and angry at Piper for taking Paige in her death walk. Phoebe couldn't understand why Piper wouldn't fight for Paige to return to her body instead of just impassive allowing their baby sister to die._

**Key Points:** _Why was Piper really assigned as the Angel of Death's assistant?_

_Why was Phoebe's name on top of the Death's list after the sisters saved Harriet and her unborn child?_

_Why did Kevin decide to kill Paige instead of Phoebe?_

_Was Paige truly meant to die and Death wanted to throw everyone off by placing Phoebe's name instead of Paige's at the top of his list?_

_Why didn't Piper fight for Paige's life like she did for Phoebe?_

**End points:** _Piper and Phoebe learn that Death isn't meant to be afraid at._

_Paige finally learns Piper true feelings for her when she reaches the other side with her mother, grandmother and eldest sister._

**Quote:** _Taken from the episode "Styx Feet Under" word for word. All credits go to the writers and staff of Charmed._

_(Piper and Paige appear in the ghostly plane)  
Paige: This isn't good, right?  
Piper: I'm so sorry, Paige. It's much easier if you just let go.  
(The vortex opens up. They walk towards it)  
Paige: Where does that go?  
Piper: To where you're supposed to go. Don't be afraid. I'll be with you the whole way._

_Cut to Piper and Paige. They are standing in front of the vortex  
Paige: Piper. I have something to tell you.  
Piper: Paige.  
Paige: You know that brown suede coat? You thought you lost it but,  
um, it's in my closet. And those earrings you liked. I borrowed them and I never gave them back.  
Piper: You're stalling.  
Paige: I know. But you can't blame a girl for trying._

**Category:** _Tragedy / Spiritual / Drama / Suspenseful_

**Rating:** _T - Due to strong language_


	2. Vortex Walk

**PART ONE**

"Time to go Paige." Piper said and with that the two half sisters found themselves in pitch black expect for the exploding vortex in front of them.

"NOoooooooooooooo!" Phoebe's screamed as both her sisters disappeared from sight.

Once Phoebe's scream died out Paige turned her face to look at Piper's side of face. "This isn't good is it?" She asked with tears running freely down her face.

"You are going to go to a far better place, Paige." Piper said in a neutral voice. She walked ahead of her baby 1/2 sister and stopped just in front of the vortex.

Paige just stared at her oldest living sister's back as she watched Piper walk to the vortex. She just couldn't believe what Piper had just said to her and how calmly she was being about all of this. Paige knew that if Phoebe was in her place, than Piper would be fighting tooth and nail to save Phoebe's life. Why wouldn't Piper do the same for her?

"It simply wasn't Phoebe's time to go was all, Paige, that's why I fought so hard for her." Piper said as she read correctly her baby 1/2 sister's face. "It's your time to go to the other side, Paige, I know that with my entire being. Your place is with mom, grams and Prue." She held out her hand for her sister to take. "I know that it's my destiny to lead you to the other side to be with our family."

"What if I refuse to go." Paige said keeping her hands firmly at her side and glaring at her sister. "You finally found a way to get rid of me Piper, you are so happy that I'm no longer going to be in your face, reminding you that I'm Prue's replacement for the _power of three_ . With me gone, you are free to mourn your precious Prue all to your hearts content." Paige knew what she was saying wasn't true at all, but damn it she just learned that she was opposed to die and not live a long and happy life with her sisters. She was going to fight for her life up to the very last moment damn it.

Piper moved towards Paige and simply wrapped her arms around her baby 1/2 sister and pulled her close to her. "Get it out now; Paigey. There is no more time. It is your time." She said softly with tears rolling down her checks as she held onto Paige for dear life.

Paige held onto Piper and just broke. She had never broken like this not even when her adopted parents were killed in that freak car accident; in which she managed to orb herself out of when she was seventeen. She just clung to Piper and allowed her older sister's strength to keep her up on her feet. But she felt her and Piper's feet go and knew that Piper would see to it that she landed on the ground gently and not break anything. Which is ironic when you think that Piper was Death's assistance at the moment and Paige was at the death's vortex to die. But still Paige knew Piper would take good care of her body for her.

Piper wished she wasn't Death's assistant at the moment; because all she wanted to do was break down with her baby sister and tell her how much she loves her and how much she hated this. How she would be fighting tooth and nail and with her own life so Paige could live; but she couldn't because she mocked Death one too many times and as pay back Death made her his assistant. And she knew that she had to be neutral and strong now because this truly was Paige's time to go to the other side.

"Why?" Paige sobbed.

"This is your destiny." Piper said in a neutral tone. "This is the walk you must walk to your final place in your destiny." Piper finally found a way past the death assistance so she could reach her sister with these words. "It's going to be all right Paigey, everything will work out as they are meant to be."

"I want to stay with you and Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt and Chris." Paige cried. "I want to have the chance to find my soul mate, get married have children of my own. I want to grow old and see my great grand children."

Piper reached over and took Paige's hand in hers. "It's time Paige," she looked at her sister fully in the face. "There is no more time to stall." She looked ahead and began to walk and felt Paige walk slowly next to her. Her eyes blinked as the bright blue and white lights hit her eyes.

**TRYING TO FIGHT FOR HER SISTERS LIFE**

"Here is Kevin; take him and give us Paige back." Phoebe stared Death straight in the eyes. "Bring my sister back please." 

"He won't listen to you, Phoebe, it's Paige's time." Leo said with tears running down his face as he looked deep into death's face.

"Here is Kevin; take him and give us Paige back." Phoebe said once more with steel in her eyes as she stared Death in the face. "Bring my sister back, now." She didn't brother with 'please'. The gloves  
were officially off now.

"I'm sorry but it is Paige Halliwell Wilder Matthews time to die. She has to accept it herself as so do you." Death said in a neutral tone. "Just as Prue had to accept her death in the end."

Phoebe rushed at Death with raised hands and started beating his chest with tears rolling down her face. Anger lacing her voice, "I hate you, you don't play fair. You have taken far too much from this family." She kept beating his chest. "First you stole my mother, way too soon in life, than you stole Grams. Than you stole Prue."

"It was their time to leave this earth as living beings." Death said in a very calm voice and an impassive look on his face.

Leo walked behind Phoebe and grabbed his sister in law arms and managed to jerk her away from Death, he quickly wrapped his arms around her stomach so she was fighting to get away with her back to his chest.

"She can't hurt me, Leo." Death said.

"She'll hurt herself, and she needs all her strength to mourn Paige, and to remain strong against the evil that will be coming after her and Piper." Leo said softly but anger in his own eyes. "You have Kevin in your mist, are you going to allow him to remain living so he could continue to kill his _own_ family and all the rest of the innocent people of the earth."

Death shook his head and turned to look at Kevin, he raised his arm and a vortex appeared and screaming Kevin fell through on his way to hell. The vortex closed and Death turned back to Phoebe. "Paige will be up in Heaven with your mother, grandmother and Prue. It is her destiny to die now." He shook his head. "You can't fight destiny." With that Death disappeared.

Phoebe turned around in Leo's arms and she threw her arms around his board shoulders and she laid her head against his chest as she felt a deep lose, a lose that she knew she would never get over. A lose that shouldn't have happened period. A deep anger entered her soul and she knew that there was hell to pay and she was the one to dish it out.

Leo held Phoebe up as she started to scream, the scream sounded like the a bowel of hell scream. His tears rolled down his checks as he realized that Paige had just walked through to the other side.

**THE WALK THROUGH THE VORTEX**

"Kevin is where he belongs, in Hell." Death said appearing suddenly in front of Piper and Paige just before they walked to the front of the Vortex.

Paige's heart sprung up. "Does that mean I don't have to die, that I can live a long life with my family." She felt hope spring alive and she began to smile.

"No. It is your time and your destiny to die today, now, Paige." Death said in a neutral tone. He turned to look at Piper. "It is your destiny to lead your sister to her better place, Piper."

"What if I chose not to go?" Paige demanded her fighting spirit still in full force.

"You don't have a chose. No one does." Death said.

Paige blinked at the matter of fact tone he used. She finally knew that she wasn't going to win this fight for her life; that it was in deed her time to die. She turned and faced Piper. She held out her hand, "I'm ready to go, sis." She tried to smile to let Piper know that she truly was fine with this but she couldn't stop the tears.

Piper took her offered hand and led her slowly towards the vortex as Death stepped back and watched. Everything turned a blinding white.

**END PART ONE**


End file.
